Present solar collectors include collectors that concentrate a large amount of solar radiation onto a small photovoltaic cell. Many of these units require active tracking devices to track the sun in order to generate a sufficient amount of energy. Most collectors are large and bulky thereby making them difficult to install and repair. Further, the majority of collectors are expensive and cannot be expanded without purchasing a second large unit at great cost to the purchaser.
An example of a prior art concentrator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,890 (Skorup). This device will only collect a limited amount of solar radiation in comparison to the device of of the present invention. Also, this device will be heavy since it comprises a solid piece of material. Other devices of the prior art are shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,544 (Sill); U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,425 (Chambers); U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,802 (Quella et al); and German Pat. No. 2,827,708. These collectors all concentrate solar radiation by trapping it in a wedge-shaped member. Additionally, some of them employ luminescent surfaces to absorb the radiation and reradiate it. The present invention does not require luminescent materials.
There is a need in the art for a lightweight solar collection device that is efficient and inexpensive. In addition, prior art devices lack the ability to be expanded cheaply and cannot be updated readily to employ new technology as it develops. The present invention accomplishes these and other objectives.